This invention relates to a joint connector for connecting, for example, a plurality of connection terminals, provided within a mating connector housing, together. This invention also relates to a method of assembling the joint connector.
A joint connector has been used for obtaining a plurality of branch lines from a single main line in an electric system, for example, of an automobile or the like, and a technique as disclosed in JP-A-2004-229335 (Pages 4 to 5, FIGS. 2 to 4) is known. In FIG. 9, the joint connector 101, disclosed in JP-A-2004-229335, includes a connector housing 102, a plurality of connection terminals 103, a board 104, and a cover 105.
A terminal fixing portion 106 for fixing the plurality of connection terminals 103 is formed at the connector housing 102. This terminal fixing portion 106 is formed within the connector housing 102, and is disposed intermediate front and rear sides thereof. The terminal fixing portion 106 is so formed that it divides the interior of the connector housing 102 into two (front and rear) spaces. The terminal fixing portion 106 has a plurality of through holes 107 (see FIG. 10) into which the connection terminals 103 can be press-fitted for fixing purposes. The board 104 can be put on an rear end 108 of the connector housing 102, and can be fixed thereto.
In FIGS. 9 and 10, the connection terminal 103 has a pin-like shape as shown in these Figures, and includes a connector-side contact portion 109, a housing fixing portion 110 extending from the connector-side contact portion 109, and a press-fit portion 111 extending from the housing fixing portion 110. The connector-side contact portion 109 projects into a fitting space 112 of the connector housing 102, and can be electrically connected to a mating connector. The housing fixing portion 110 is press-fitted into the terminal fixing portion 106. The press-fit portion 111 is electrically connected to the board 104.
Electrically-conductive pathways 113 are formed on front and back surfaces of the board 104. The board 104 has through holes 114 formed through the front and back surfaces thereof. An electrically-conducting portion 115 is formed at the through hole 114, and electrically connects the electrically-conductive pathways 113, formed respectively on the front and back surfaces, together. The cover 105 can be fitted on the rear end portion (including the rear end 108) of the connector housing 102 to covers the board 104.
In the above construction, the joint connector 101 is assembled by effecting three steps sequentially, that is, the first step of fixing the board 104 to the rear end 108 of the connector housing 102, the second step of press-fitting the connection terminals 103 into the connector housing 102 and the board 104 to electrically connect the connection terminals 103 to the board 104, and the third step of fitting cover 105 on the connector housing 102.
Here, the above second step will be described in more detail. The connection terminals 103 are inserted from the connector fitting space (112) side of the connector housing 102. At this time, the housing fixing portion 110 of the connection terminal 103 is press-fitted into the through hole 107 in the terminal fixing portion 106, and is fixed thereto, and the press-fit portion 111 of the connection terminal 103, projecting from the terminal fixing portion 106, is press-fitted into the conducting portion 115 in the board 104, and is electrically connected thereto.
In the above related technique, a space 116 is formed between the terminal fixing portion 106 and the board 104. Therefore, in case a plating film on the press-fit portion 111 of the connection terminal 103, projecting from the terminal fixing portion 106, is shaved when this press-fit portion 111 is inserted into the conducting portion 115 to be electrically connected thereto, there is a fear that shavings of the plating film move to some other contact through the space 116. The above related technique has a problem that an electrical leak occurs.
And besides, in the above related technique, a space 117 is formed between the board 104 and an inner bottom surface of the cover 105. Therefore, when electrically-conductive dirt or the like resides in the space 117, there encountered a problem that an electrical leak occurs.